Insiden Kolam Renang
by Chesee-ssu
Summary: "Ino." / "Ya?" / "Kau mimisan." / Ino Yamanaka menyadari bahwa Shikamaru di kolam berenang terlalu tampan sehingga tidak baik untuk kesehatan.


Shikamaru terlalu tampan hari ini.

Rambut nanasnya kini terurai lengkap dengan tetesan air yang jatuh dengan dramatis. Lekuk tubuhnya yang sempurna dipadukan dengan warna kulitnya yang sedikit kecoklatan memberikan kesan seksi di matanya. Belum lagi sinar matahari yang datang membalut tubuh Shikamaru membuat tubuhnya terlihat berkilau dan indah.

Entah kenapa Shikamaru tujuh kali lipat lebih tampan di kolam berenang.

Ketika asyik mengamati Shikamaru, seseorang menepuk pundaknya lalu menunjuk ke arah hidungnya.

"Ino, hidungmu berdarah."

Ino melotot lalu mengusap hidungnya. Sial, ketampanan Shikamaru ternyata tidak baik untuk kesehatan.

* * *

 **Insiden Kolam Renang**

 **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story (c) Chesee-ssu**

 **Rate: T +++ (?)**

* * *

 _Happy reading ..._

* * *

Shikamaru yang selalu pulang bersama dengan Ino adalah hal biasa. Dari dulu sampai sekarang mereka selalu bersama. Mereka tidak bisa dipisahkan. Bagaimana tidak? Tanggal lahir beda satu hari, rumah bersebelahan, dan dari dulu sampai sekarang bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dan di kelas yang sama. Luar biasa, bukan?

Karena selalu bersama dengan Shikamaru, Ino sudah hapal kebiasaan Shikamaru—entah itu kebiasaan baik atau kebiasaan buruk. Karena sudah terbiasa dengan kehadiran pemuda ini gadis itu tak pernah meliriknya lebih dari teman.

Tapi ia baru menyadari bahwa betapa tampannya Shikamaru ketika di kolam berenang tadi. Padahal sudah dari dulu mereka bersama dan Ino baru menyadari bahwa si pemuda pemalas itu—lumayan—tampan. Sungguh Ino menyesali betapa terlambatnya ia untuk sadar bahwa teman semasa kecilnya itu—sedikit—tampan.

"Ino?"

Panggilan itu membuyarkan pikiran Ino, diliriknya Shikamaru yang sedang menatapnya bingung. Ino tersenyum lalu berjalan mendekati Shikamaru.

"Ya?"

Shikamaru menatapnya aneh. "Kau aneh hari ini."

Ino tersenyum kaku. "Ah, benarkah? Sepertinya itu hanya pemikiranmu saja."

Shikamaru tidak membalas, hanya mengerdikan bahu lalu berjalan mendahuluinya. Ino yang tak ingin tertinggal tergesa-gesa menyamai langkah Shikamaru. Gadis itu menatap hamparan langit jingga dengan awan putih yang menggumpal. Sungguh pemandangan yang indah.

Ugh, entah kenapa kata indah mengingatkannya pada Shikamaru di kolam berenang tadi siang.

Sial, mengingat hal itu membuat jantungnya berdebar kencang.

Shikamaru sialan.

 **Owowowowo**

Punya sahabat dengan informasi yang lengkap adalah salah satu keuntungan dalam hidup Ino Yamanaka. Sakura Haruno, sahabat merangkap informan —atau si biang gosip—sekolah adalah orang yang pertama Ino beritahu mengenai kejadian di kolam berenang. Reaksi yang Ino dapatkan dari Sakura sungguh mengejutkan: mata melotot disertai tawa yang meledak. Seluruh murid di kantin pun menatap mereka dengan heran. Ino tersenyum kikuk sebagai permintaan maaf.

Sakura akhirnya bisa menghentikan tawanya, namun ketika dia melihat wajah sang gadis pirang, Sakura geli sendiri dan mencoba menahan tawa. Ino yang ditertawakan Sakura hanya mendelik tajam.

"Aku benar-benar menyesal menceritakan hal ini padamu, Sakura." Sakura yang mendengar penuturan sahabatnya malah melepaskan tawanya, membuat sang gadis pirang itu kesal.

"Ahahaha, habisnya itu lucu sekali." Sakura menyeka sudut matanya yang mengeluarkan air mata. "Maksudku ... kau, Yamanaka Ino, gadis incaran para pemuda tampan di sekolah, mimisan hanya karena melihat Shikamaru _topless_? Astaga pikiranmu kotor sekali, Ino-chann~~"

Wajah Ino memerah mendengar ucapan Sakura. "A-aku tidak berpikiran kotor, kok! Jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh!"

Setelah puas tertawa, Sakura akhirnya memegang gelas minumannya. Gadis itu mengaduk-aduk minumannya lalu meminumnya sebentar.

"Hoo, baiklah, aku akan berpura-pura tak tahu bahwa kau diam-diam mesum." Ino mendelik mendengar ucapan Sakura. "Tapi, serius kau baru sadar bahwa Shikamaru itu tampan? Kemarin-kemarin kemana saja, hmm?"

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya. "Entahlah, aku baru menyadari Shikamaru benar-benar terlihat tampan ketika di kolam berenang." Ino meminum jus jeruknya. "Mungkin karena aku selalu bersamanya, makanya dia tampak biasa saja? Entahlah."

Sakura mengulum senyum. "Haha, jangan salah, lho. Pemalas seperti dia juga populer di kalangan para gadis, tahu!"

Ino menyemburkan jus jeruknya secara spontan.

"Aku tahu kau kaget, tapi jangan berlebihan seperti ini, dong!" ujar Sakura sambil membersihkan seragamnya yang terkena jus jeruk Ino. Ino hanya terkekeh lalu meminta maaf.

"Habisnya aku kaget sekali. Aku tidak menyangka pemalas sepertinya bisa dilirik gadis-gadis. Gadis-gadis itu sepertinya sudah mulai gila karena menyukai pemalas sepertinya." Sakura mengulum senyum ketika mendengar Ino berbicara, ia menangkap nada kecemburan dalam ucapan Ino.

"Oh, oh, sepertinya aku merasa ada yang sedang cemburu, eh?" goda Sakura.

Ino gelagapan.

"A-apa? Siapa yang cemburu? Aku hanya kaget karena Shikamaru banyak penggemar."

"Benarkah?" tanya Sakura. "Mungkin kau berpikir begitu, tapi menurutku kau menyukainya."

"Hahaha, jangan bercanda, Sakura. Aku dan dia tak lebih dari sahabat. Lagipula aku tak menyukai pria pemalas."

Sakura mengulum senyum. "Yaahhh, kita lihat saja nanti."

 **Owowowowo**

Ino mendapat pesan dari Shikamaru untuk datang ke kolam berenang seusai pulang sekolah. Ino menjadi tidak fokus mendengarkan ucapan Kakashi-sensei karena pesan Shikamaru. Materi yang diajarkan Kakashi-sensei sama sekali tak mempan untuk membuat Ino melupakan kejadian di kolam renang. Ino menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba menepis pikiran-pikiran aneh yang menyerang otaknya.

Kakashi yang sedari tadi menyampaikan materi pun berhenti lalu menatap Ino sebentar.

"Yamanaka-san." Ino menoleh ketika namanya dipanggil. "Tolong maju ke depan dan jelaskan rumus ini." Ino melotot ketika melihat rumus abstrak yang sama sekali tidak ia ketahui.

Dalam diam, Ino mengutuk Shikamaru karena mengirim pesan disaat yang tidak tepat.

 **Owowowowo**

"Ah, akhirnya kau datang juga. Cepat masuk ke kolam, Asuma-sensei sudah menunggu lama."

Ino mendengus kesal ketika mendengar ucapan Shikamaru. Gadis itu akhirnya menemui gurunya dan Shikamaru mengekorinya dari belakang.

Oh, iya, berbicara tentang kenapa Shikamaru memintanya datang ke kolam berenang, karena ketika insiden itu terjadi ia mimisan sehingga Asuma-sensei melarangnya untuk berenang sehingga pengambilan renangnya ditunda. Dan kenapa Shikamaru yang tak ada kepentingan apa-apa datang ke kolam? Jawabannya sederhana, Shikamaru murid kesayangan Asuma yang bertugas menemaninya bermain shogi di kala bosan. Ikatan guru dan murid yang unik—kalau tak mau disebut aneh.

Setelah menemui gurunya, Ino pun masuk ke ruang ganti dan mengenakan pakaian renang _one piece_ ungu pucat, rambutnya digerai, dan kacamata renangnya menggantung di leher jenjangnya. Setelah merasa semua sudah lengkap, Ino pun keluar dari ruang ganti. Ino melirik Shikamaru yang sedang asyik bermain shogi dengan Asuma-sensei. Menyadari kehadiran Ino, Shikamaru menoleh dan terdiam beberapa saat.

Ada raut heran ketika Ino ditatap Shikamaru dan raut wajahnya berganti menjadi cemas ketika melihat Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru, kau mimisan."

Shikamaru tersentak lalu cepat-cepat mengusap darah yang mengalir di hidungnya dan berlari ke entah kemana. Ino terdiam sedangkan Asuma geleng-geleng kepala.

"Dasar anak muda zaman sekarang," kekeh Asuma pelan.

* * *

 **a/n: halooo, aku nulis lagii, yeeee /buang. Ini ooc parah sebenernya, apalagi shikamarunya, tapi kan dia cowok, cowok mana si yang ga napsu kalo liat ino? /ga. Sebenernya ga pengen gantung si, makanya ini mau dikasih omakenya :3 tulisannya makin ngalay ya, ya biarlah yang penting senang /apaan. Ya, silahkan baca omakenyaaaa~~**

* * *

 **omake**

"Aw, pelan-pelan, Ino."

Ino terkekeh pelan ketika mendengar gerutuan Shikamaru. Daun sirih yang sudah ia gulung dimasukkan ke dalam hidung Shikamaru. Setelahnya, Ino menyuruh Shikamaru mendongak agar mimisannya berhenti.

"Astaga, gara-gara kau mimisan, Asuma-sensei menyuruhku untuk mengurusmu. Pengambilan nilai renangku ditunda lagi, nih," ujar Ino sambil melirik Shikamaru sebal, Shikamaru memutar bola matanya.

"Aku tak memintamu untuk mengurusku, gadis merepotkan. Lagipula ini salahmu juga."

"Lho, kok salahku?" Ino mengerjap sebelum memamerkan seringainya. "Oh, jangan-jangan kau mimisan karena melihatku yaaaa? Jangan-jangan kau berpikiran mesum ketika melihatku yaaa?"

"A-apa? Jangan salah—"

"Astaga aku tidak menyangka kalau tuan pemalas ini mesum juga. Aw, aku takut Shikamaru lepas—"

Ino terdiam ketika Shikamaru mengecup keningnya lembut lalu memamerkan seringainya.

"Kau cerewet sekali, sih. Merepotkanku saja," ujar Shikamaru. "Tenang saja, aku tak akan menyentuhmu, kok. Pikiran mesumku akan terwujud ketika menikah nanti. Dan tentu saja aku akan menikah denganmu."

Tolong. Siapapun. Ino butuh oksigen sekarang juga.


End file.
